


Sirius Black, Chef Extraordinaire

by sepherim_ml



Series: Moments in time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sirius loves baking, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: Sirius tries to bake and Remus tries to steal some chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fill #5, _Prompt #8: A tries to bake, B keeps tasting all the ingredients_ for the [Christmas Game](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/54726.html) at Fanwriters.it.  
>  Unbetaed, read at your own risk! I don't know what is the correct British word for Gingerbread men, so I put biscuits, please correct me if I'm wrong!

Remus stepped into the kitchen and found Sirius reading a muggle recipe book. His long hair was pulled back at the nape of the neck, his hands were sticky with dough and there was a smudge of flour on the cheek. A delicious perfume of cinnamon, cloves, ginger and nutmeg was all over their kitchen, making Remus' mouth water in anticipation.

"Gingerbread biscuits?"

"It's Christmas time!" Sirius was enthusiastic. He stopped working for a moment and greeted Remus with a kiss, before going back rolling the dough.

There weren’t a lot of people who knew Sirius loved baking, especially during the Christmas period. When he was staying at the James’ place, Mrs. Potter taught him how to bake in the muggle way, and, unbelievably, it became Sirius’ passion.

Remus reached for the bowl of chocolate drops on the table but Sirius smacked him on the hand. "Don't steal my ingredients!"

"Why chocolate?"

Sirius snorted. "You have to share the gingerbread biscuits with the others, but I'm doing some with chocolate just for you, so be patient."

Sirius took the cutters and started to cut the shapes of wolves, dogs, deers, mice and does in the dough, then he placed them in the pan. As soon as Sirius moved away from the table to put the pan in the pre-heated oven, Remus took some chocolate drops and ate them.

"You sneaky wolf! I saw it!"

Remus tried to play innocent. "I can help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Read a book and stay away from my kitchen," Sirius ordered, starting to gather the necessary ingredients for the icing.

"It's my kitchen too."

"Sure, but not when I'm not baking."

Remus wasn’t a bad cooker, but he didn’t like experimenting. On the other hand, Sirius was the opposite; he was keen to try new recipes, especially if it involved baking elaborate cakes and desserts in general. It was a nice catch for Remus, which sweet tooth and love for chocolate were known to everyone.

"Goooo, Moony. My chocolate is not safe with you snooping around."

Remus didn't appreciate to be ignored, especially when the full moon was approaching. He hugged Sirius from behind, preventing him from doing anything else and passed his fingers over his boyfriend's chest. "Really?"

"... Not fair."

"You're the rule breaker."

"Yeah, and you supposed to be the diligent one. Very nice, Mr. Prefect."

"We're not at Hogwarts anymore. Now turn around and kiss me."

Sirius complied. "You're so sexy when you're bossy." He finally kissed him and Remus relished in the touch. There were many kisses after, deep and slow, and Remus felt languid and trembling when Sirius' hands started to unbutton his trousers.

Sirius smelled of gingerbread and sugar, sweet and spicy at the same time. Remus almost let out a happy yelp when Sirius inserted a hand into his boxers and...

The timer rang. Sirius groaned in frustration and went immediately to check the oven.

"Sirius!" Remus called him, outraged.

"One second!" After checking on the biscuits, Sirius closed the oven again and looked at Remus sheepishly. "I set the timer too early."

Remus repressed the desire to strangle him.

"Rem..."

Remus pulled his trousers up, ignoring Sirius' pleads. He was about to march out from the kitchen when Sirius enveloped him in a bear hug and started kissing his neck. "Moony..."

"Don't even try."

"Moony..." Sirius' lips were tracing wet kisses along the neck, then nibbled his ear gently. "You have no idea how sexy you are."

"I do. You think your biscuits are sexier than me."

"Don't exaggerate. I'm sure you don't want our house burned to the ground because I was too busy getting in your pants."

"I'm still angry at you," Remus said, not yet convinced, but he let Sirius turn him around and placate him with a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you once the biscuits out," Sirius promised, flashing him a grin. "And you can eat all the chocolate on the table."

"What about my chocolate biscuits?"

"I'll prepare them too, of course.”

Remus smiled. "Ok, deal."

“You negotiate like a Slytherin.”

Remus passed the rest of the afternoon watching Sirius bake while he ate his well-earned chocolate and waited for the rest of his compensation. Of course,  Sirius didn't let him down: the biscuits were delicious and the sex afterwards was even better.


End file.
